


A Picture Worth a Million Words

by MogiBear99



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogiBear99/pseuds/MogiBear99
Summary: Kurt looks through they photoalbum and reminisce with familiar pictures, and then adds a new one.





	A Picture Worth a Million Words

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

Kurt was sitting in the living room of his home in Port Jefferson with a photo album he had just finished putting together and was reminiscing about how his life had gotten to where it was. Kurt Hummel had never seen like the kind of person to have children. He wore designer clothes, most of which where dry clean only, but Kurt was a man of many surprises. All throughout High School, Kurt had dated Blaine and had seen how much the man had wished for a family, and for a while he could see himself with him and a curly haired daughter, but after Blaine had broken Kurt heart, Kurt’s tiny fantasy seemed to have vanished. Kurt had moved to New York and studied at NYADA before dropping out and pursuing his true passion, Fashion. He got a job as a Vogue intern and then editor, and before he knew it, he was writing fashion reviews and making and designing on the side. When he graduated top of his class with his degree in Fashion and design, his boss (and idol) Isabella approached him with an offer he couldn’t refuse. He flipped from the picture of him and his dad at his college graduation to a picture of him and the La Guardia airport. 

**Memory Start**

    “What?” Kurt asked, almost spilling his coffee on the dark green silk he was pinning.  
    “I want to send you to fashion week in France. I need someone there to take care of everything, and you are the only person I trust to represent Vogue. You have the ability to make it go perfect. Do this for me and, if it all goes well,” Isabella paused. “We will sponsor a line for you.”  
    Kurt was speechless. They were going to send him to France and they would sponsor a line? What person would turn that down. Kurt was going to get his dream so fresh out of High School.  
    “Of course I’ll go. And I won’t let you down.” Kurt said looking Isabella in the eye. She chuckled at the excitement in his eyes.  
    “I know you won’t.”

**Memory End**

Kurt went to France (Paris to be exact) and was able to make sure that Vogue's section of the show went smoothly and was able to talk to the French press easily since he, himself, was fluent. Something Kurt hadn’t expected was running into his high school enemy, Sebastian Smythe, while wondering around the city to do touristy things. 

**Memory Start**

    “Princesse?” Kurt turned at the familiar voice, and when he saw the meerkat behind him, he was shocked.  
    “Sebastian? What are you doing here?” They didn’t approach each other, but faced each other. There was a little tension left from their high school rivalry.  
    “I live here, well in the summers anyway. The real question is what are you doing here?” Sebastian took a step toward Kurt, who didn’t move.  
    “I work for Vogue and I was in charge of their line doing amazing on the runway yesterday.” Sebastian’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but he chuckled.  
    “That’s great, Hummel. Where is your loverboy? You guys have always been inseparable.” Kurt stiffened at the mention of Blaine Anderson (now Anderson-Karofsky).  
    “The last time I was Blaine was his wedding. He is hitched now, so you might as well give up your chase while you’re ahead.” Kurt huffed and turned to walk away dramatically toward the eiffel tower when he felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him back around. Sebastian pulled him close.  
    “I’ve changed since high school, Kurt.” He paused letting a confused Kurt go before looking at the ground and crossing his arms. “I see that you are playing tourist. Let me show you around, I know all the back ways.” Kurt thought for a minute as he observed Sebastian. He definitely looked different he was slim, but strong and he had grown well into adulthood. Kurt had also never seen him look so genuine, so  
    “Ok, Sebastian.” Kurt said and Sebastian looked up and gave him a familiar cocky smile. “But don’t think that you are gunna take me home and have your perverted way with me.” 

**Memory End**

Kurt laughed at the memory, and remembered how great of a time he had. He went to the Louvre and the eiffel tower, but Sebastian was able to take him to local stores and restaurants and bakeries. He showed him all the things that locals would keep from the American tourists. He remembered feeling a twinge in his heart that he hadn’t felt in years, and while it scared him, he decided to just let it go and have the time of his life. He flipped another page and started at a candid picture of him and Sebastian that his father had taken when they were visiting Lima during Christmas. He remembered how nervous Sebastian had been to meet his dad after everything he did in high school. He remembered chasing Sebastian onto the front porch after his dad had said something about the slushie incident. 

**Memory Start**

“Sebastian!” Kurt shouted, shrugging on a coat and carrying another in his arms. Sebastian was halfway down the sidewalk towards the street when Kurt finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm. Kurt turned him around and gasped when he saw the tears running down Sebastian’s face.  
“I can’t do it, Kurt.” Sebastian sobbed trying, and failing, to escape Kurt’s grasp. “Your father doesn’t like me and he never will. He already knows what a bad person I’ve been. I can’t change his mind.”  
Kurt reached up and put his hand on the back of Sebastian’s neck and pulled him down into a sweet, chaste kiss, then proceeded to kiss away his tears. Kurt then slipped his hand into Sebastian and pulled him to sit on the front steps. He draped the coat around the taller boys shoulders and pulled him to lean against him.  
“My dad doesn’t hate you, and even if he did, it wouldn’t change anything.” Kurt turned his head and placed kisses on Sebastian's head. “We all made mistakes in High School, but you’ve changed and I’ve changed. Dad didn’t mean to make it sound like he was judging, he was just trying to tease.” Sebastian lifted his head and looked Kurt in the eyes with his own wet eyes.  
“Thank you.” Sebastian said, kissing Kurt red, cold nose, and intertwining their hands. ”I’m sorry I over reacted. I just don’t want to have to let you go. I…” Sebastian took a deep breath and looked Kurt in, not the eyes, but the soul. He gripped Kurt’s hands tight as tears fell down his cheeks.  
“I love you, Kurt.” Kurt’s own eyes filled with tears. Feelings were something that didn’t come easy to Sebastian.  
“I love you too, Bas.” Snow was slowly falling as they kissed slowly and full of love. They turned their backs to the door and leaned against each other and watched the snow as they came down from their high. Neither boy noticed Burt snap a picture from the ajar front door. In that moment, Burt Hummel knew that Sebastian was the perfect guy for his son. 

**Memory End**

The memory was years ago, but Kurt promises himself that he will never forget that night. The first time Sebastian said “I love you”. There were pictures in between that had less significant faint memories, like a work party Sebastian invited Kurt to, or the outfit Kurt made Sebastian for a job interview. Not all memories were good, but there were many more good than bad. Kurt stopped at another picture. It was their wedding day, however, this wasn’t a happy wedding picture. It was heartbreaking. Sebastian and Kurt were both obviously upset.

**Memory Start**

    Kurt was fixing his coif as his Maid of Honor, none other than Santana Lopez, was telling him all that was going on.  
    “The ceremony area is ready, all the bridesmaids hair is finished and they are dressed the groomsmen are ready to go. The team is setting up the reception area and the cooks are preparing meals. This is Michele. She is the wedding photographer.” Kurt giggled and turned, and Sara took a picture.  
    “I know Sara, Satan.” He pulled Sara into a hug. She was a model he worked with. She was unhappy with her job and it often made her hate herself. Kurt helped her transition from model to photographer. She was amazing.  
    Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Sebastian entered the room. Rachel St. James began to go on and on about how it's bad luck to see the groom, but Kurt knew something was wrong. As soon as they made eye contact, Sebastian started to cry. The women in the room all looked worryingly, but Kurt just took Sebastian in his arms and kissed his neck as his fiance, soon to be husband, cried.  
    “They aren’t coming.” He sobbed. Kurt tightened his grip and he knew exactly who Sebastian was talking about.  
    Sebastian's parents were never supportive of any of their children, but Sebastian, being the youngest, had taken the heat when his older siblings had left the nest. Sebastian had sent invitations to his entire family, and almost everyone agreed, except his parents, but Sebastian’s mom had sent a text saying that they would be there for him.  
    “My dad called and said that there was no way he would come.” Sebastian’s tears slowed down as Kurt began to sway them back and forth. “Mom said that she would only come if he agreed. They aren’t coming. And I know it was dumb, but…” Sebastian started, squeezing Kurt a little tighter, “I really thought they would. I thought they loved me enough to come.”  
    Kurt kissed Sebastian’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Do we need to postpone. We can if you really..” Sebastian pulled out of Kurt’s arms grabbed him by the shoulders.  
    “No way. They don’t get to have that kind of control over me anymore. We have waited way too long for this.” Sebastian said, taking his hands off Kurt shoulders and straightening his own suit jacket. “They made their choice. They didn’t come so they don’t get to know you, or our future kids. They don’t get to know us.” Kurt gasped at his words, and his eyes watered.  
    “You’d want to have kids with me?” The room was silent and Sebastian gave a small smile and nodded.  
    “Of course.” There was a final moment of peace before Santana hopped in.  
    “As disgustingly sweet as this is, we have an itinerary to stick to. Run off Craigslist, your princess will meet you at the alter.”  
    And he did. 

**Memory End**

While remembering that day, Kurt began to cry happy tears. He didn’t even notice the front door open and his very handsome husband walk in. 

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” Sebastian said when he saw the tears. He slipped of his suit jacket and sat on the couch with Kurt, pulling the crying boy into his arms. Sebastian saw the photo album and smiled himself.

“You are too cute. Why do you have that out anyway?” Sebastian asked. Kurt giggled wetly remembering why he got it out in the first place. 

“I have a picture to add.” Kurt said standing up and walking over to an envelope on the coffee table. He came back to the couch and gently peeled the protective layer back before placing a small photo on the page and laying the layer smoothly over before handing it to Sebastian who looked down and gasped deep and stared with his eyes wide. He looked at Kurt who was standing right in front of him with a large smile and his hands on his hips

“Are you serious?” Sebastian asked looking at Kurt with pleading eyes. “Is this real?”

Kurt laughed and nodded. Sebastian grabbed Kurt and spun him in the air in his arms and kissed him deeply. They walked to the bedroom never losing contact, leaving the album laying on the floor of the living room wide open with a sonogram on the last page and a note that said “See you soon, Papa”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Love,
> 
> MogiBear99


End file.
